1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a tilt mechanism for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. In these portable electronic devices, slide-type portable electronic devices have been increasingly used. A slide-type portable electronic device has two housings, of which one slides over and relative to the other one to open/close the portable electronic device by a slide mechanism.
However, the slide-type portable electronic device typically only allows the two housings to slide parallel to each other. Therefore, when the slide-type portable electronic device is positioned horizontally, it can be difficult for users to view a display screen disposed on the housing.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.